


【闪博】三次Harrison试图撩Barry，后来他后悔了

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 ————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性，从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界。作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG。所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了，无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢！慎入慎入慎入！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性，从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界。作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG。
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了，无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢！慎入慎入慎入！

——————————————

闪博

三次Harrison试图撩Barry，后来他后悔了。

——————————————

 

Barry Allen不知道自己刚才是不是被调戏了，他正倚在S.T.A.R. Labs工作室的门口和Cisco有说有笑的讨论昨天晚上的橄榄球比赛，突然被人拍了下屁股。

有点受惊的转过头，却和来自地球二的Harrison Wells擦肩而过，中年男人神色如常的调侃了一句Cisco后径直走到自己的工作台，一如往常。这让Barry以为自己刚才只是产生了错觉。

“怎么了Barry？”Cisco疑惑的问他。

“你有没有看到刚才Harry拍了我一下？”

“谁？Harry·讨厌肢体接触·Wells？”Cisco伸手去碰Barry的额头。

“说的也是……”笑着避开了好友玩笑的动作，瞟了眼不远处站在那开始忙碌起来的男人，却发现对方也正看着自己，四目相接的时候他收到对方抛来一个恶作剧般的眨眼。

老天，Barry简直要怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒，或者那人是哪里来的冒牌货，然而下一秒，Harrison又恢复到平日里不太爱搭理人的神色，低下头专心致志的摆弄着手里的工作了。

 

 

Big Belly Burger罢工休业的第三天，实在忍无可忍的Harrison Wells终于愿意接受替代方案，而好心的Caitlin给他推荐了几套营均衡营养餐。瞄了眼食谱后，Harry破天荒的没有吐槽而是直接照做了。

这就导致了在接下来的几天内，Barry每天都会在饭点的时候看见向来只热衷于汉堡可乐的博士，面露苦色拿着叉子用力戳着蔬果色拉，好像那不是他的晚餐而是什么世仇。

Barry劝了两次，得到的都是Harry皱着眉头的瞪视，似乎这全都是他的错，是他硬逼着中年男人不得不咽下自己不喜欢的食物。

直到有一天凌晨四点的时候，躺在床上被不断震动的手机吵醒，迷糊中睁开眼看了眼跳出来的视频信息，吓得紧紧抓着手机一瞬间从床上坐起身。

‘Allen，’看着是刚醒的Harrison还趴在床上，乱糟糟的发型，半裸着上半身，嘴里塞着一根粗壮的黄瓜，音节黏糊在一起，却还是能听出他要表达的意思，‘我饿了。’

傻傻盯着已经反复播放了十几遍的视频，大脑终于恢复运转的Barry急忙给Harry回了电话……他本该是回电话的，只是不小心，真的只是不小心点开了在线视频通讯。

接通的千分之一秒，当屏幕中跳出半张脸埋在枕头里，眯着眼还舔了下嘴唇的男人画面时，Barry不由自主的咽了下口水。

“太慢了，Barry，”还带着没睡醒的鼻音，“我都又要睡着了，”迷蒙的蔚蓝眼睛带上不太高兴的神色，“我的汉堡呢？”

“抱歉Harry，但，什么汉堡？”听到这句话，手机的那头传来一声细微的呻吟，让还坐在床上的青年感受到一股燥热。

“Big BellyBurger不是今天开始正常营业了吗？”不满的嘟囔着，“这都快半个月了，再这样下去我会是第一个因为吃不到汉堡饥渴至死的人。”

“啊，我听说了，但他们要十点才开门。”

“老天，”镜头抖动了一下，Harrison从画面中起身消失了一会儿又出现了，“还有五个多小时，该死的，Snow还建议我先吃点黄瓜垫一垫肚子，”将绿色的棍状蔬菜塞进嘴里后对镜头抱怨着，“这小东西根本喂不饱我。”

“Wells……Ha……Harry，我这边有点急事，等会儿我来的路上一定给你带上汉堡，”语无伦次的青年无法再继续直视屏幕，“你再睡会儿……我先挂了。”自己也觉得最后这句话说的太暧昧，什么叫你再睡会儿？切断通讯后Barry倒回床上，一手捂着眼睛一手颤抖着往自己的下身摸去。

‘我饿了。’‘太慢了。’‘饥渴至死。’‘喂不饱。’躺在床上的Harry发出呻吟，他的欲求，他需要被填满才能……

‘HarrisonWells需要被Barry Allen填满。’

无法停止自己绮丽幻想的青年，在几分钟后抱着弄脏的衣物蹲在洗衣机旁，望着天花板自我忏悔的发出一声叹息。这让他要怎么再心无杂念的正视Harry的那张脸啊。

 

 

Barry和Cisco受邀来到星城协助破获了一起有超能力佣兵协助的军火走私案，在一切尘埃落定后绿箭侠留他们多待两天，正好可以赶上Felicity的生日派对。中城的两位青年自然是高高兴兴的接受了他的好意，Felicity还有意无意提到了她的几个单身的中学好友也会来，让Cisco有点小期待。至于Barry，虽然现在暂时单身，但直到几天前他才恢复正常敢和Harry四目相交眼神交流，他也认为或许多认识几个优秀的女性朋友是个不错的选择。

和留守在S.T.A.R.Labs的Caitlin确认了这些天并没有什么新麻烦，也说明了要晚归两天的原因后，他们还兴高采烈的在Oliver大手一挥下置办了两件适合生日晚宴的西装。

觥筹交错的热闹氛围，美味可口的餐前点心，性格各异的同龄男女，欢声笑语和谐美好，这一切似乎都很不错。

被一左一右两个美女围着，坐在沙发上的Barry真有些不太好意思的和她们聊些CSI的见闻，偶尔还会不自觉的冒出些专业物理术语，他就再解释一番，得到的是美女们一知半解的点头附和，似乎他们在聊什么并不重要，只是身边坐着的正好是他，又恰巧她们今晚有些寂寞。

Felicity特意在他面前绕了一圈，意味深长的眼神让Barry更加确定了她的意图，拜托，他也知道自己很久没有交女友了，但这也不代表他……

忽然间Cisco的脸色有些凝重从房间的另一个角落向他快步走来，在不小心碰翻了两个人的酒杯后，他终于站在了Barry的面前，“Barry。”

Cisco的表情让Barry放下了手中的香槟，“发生了什么事？”

“Harry不让Caitlin告诉我们，但她觉得这样不行，Joe已经在想办法了，可我总觉得这事不能拖，总得让你知道的。”一口气不停顿炮珠似的说完后，用力闭上嘴看着Barry。

Barry在听见‘Harry’这个单词时已经不由自主的站起身绷直了身体，等好友冲锋炮一样的闭嘴后他脱口而出，“Harry出了什么事？为什么不让我知道？”

“他被军方带走了。”

 

两分钟后，Barry带着Cisco草草结束了星城之旅回到S.T.A.R. Labs，查看了监控录像，加上Caitlin目睹了全程经过，他们确认了所谓的军方，还是那个讨人厌的WadeEiling将军。

“我已经向他解释了Harry不是他认识的那个Harrison Wells，可他们还是强行把他带走了，还说让我尽管去报警，反正HarrisonWells在公众看来早就是个死人了。Barry，我认为他不相信我们的话，已经过去一天了，我很担心他。”Caitlin在面对十二个全副武装的特种兵时无能为力，但是Harry被绑走前特意交代她不要让Barry和Jesse知道，他有处理这种事的经验，很快就会回来。

然而已经过去了一整天了，既然Barry已经知道了，她在想是不是要通知在大都会读大学的Jesse。

“我去和Eiling谈，”Barry已经换上了闪电侠的制服，“能确定他的地址吗？”

“不……不过Harry一直带着他的表，你知道的，那块表，所以我才告诉了Cisco想让他快回来定位。”

Cisco已经冲到了操作台前麻利的着手搜索。

“你们应该第一时间告诉我，Eiling心狠手辣，他和‘Harrison Wells’又有私仇……”

“现在不是互相责怪的时候，Barry，”Joe的出现打断了青年的话，“况且你知道了又能如何？Wade对于你是谁你的能力甚至是对付你的方法全都一清二楚，你以为他会没准备好你去救人？”

“那我也要去，我不能让Harry去面对这些，他又做错了什么？留在这帮我们吗？”有些激动的Barry转向Cisco，“有什么发现吗？”

“我找到了他的位置，但是要冲破军方隔离通讯防护的级别，我需要点时间……”飞速的操作着，“啊，有了，我黑进了他们的内部频道，正在接通Eiling，做好准备Barry，3，2，1。”

大屏幕上跳出了Wade的脸。“Allen先生，我就想你怎么还没出现。”

“Eiling将军，他不是你认识的Harrison Wells，请你放了他，他是无辜的，他是好人。”Barry尽可能不让自己显露出激动的情绪。

“哦？是吗？虽然他自己也是这么辩解，但我还是表示怀疑，虽然脾气是暴躁了不少，但那傲慢无礼的态度如出一辙。”

“将军，你所记恨的那个人已经死了，现在被你关押的人来自另一个地球，他没有超能力，不会对你对我们这个地球造成威胁，而我需要他，现在的S.T.A.R. Labs需要他，如果没有他的帮助，我们阻止超能力犯罪会变得非常困难，甚至毫无办法。”

“有那么夸张？”Wade犹豫了一下，“好吧，如果有闪电侠的担保，我就当还你上次的人情。”

“我这就过来接他。”

“不用了，我想他应该快到家门口了。”

“什么？”

“正如我说的Allen，他是个很有说服力的人，和之前那个并没有什么不同，只是脾气太臭骨头也太硬，软硬不吃不愿意服务军方，既然他不是我找的人，我留着他也没用，一小时前我就已经把他扔出去了。”顿了顿，“瞧，刚说到他就到了，晚安Wells博士，和你聊天很愉快。”说完，屏幕那端的信号就被切断了。

所有人将转头看向门口，只见额头、颧骨和嘴角都带着伤的Harry穿着被带走时一样的黑色长袖T恤，并没有什么表情的站在那儿看着他们。

“这么热闹？不是该在星城乐不思蜀吗？”

“Harry，你没事吧？”Caitlin想要上前做检查，手刚碰上后背就被Harrison戒备的挡了回来。

“没事，东莨菪碱，心理和身理上的问讯斡旋，一些部队惯用的伎俩，没什么特别的。我说了我可以自己解决，没什么大不了的。”

“我很抱歉Harry，我该办完事马上回来，就不会发生这种事，”Barry后悔不已，“让Caitlin帮你检查一下好吗，你的脸色很糟糕。”

Harrison叹了口气，“很晚了，既然没事就都回去吧，Snow，我去换件衣服，等下见。”说完头也不回的回自己的房间去了。

“看来是没什么问题，”Joe耸了耸肩离开了，“有事再叫我，我得回去和Iris也说声，让她别再忙活找人了。”

“那我也先回去了，”Cisco也算是放下心来，拿起外套跟着Joe走了，“希望明天他的心情会好一点。”

只有Barry还傻站在那有些心神不宁。

“Barry，”Caitlin突然开口，似乎受到点小惊吓，“马上，立即，把Harry带到医疗室去，现在就去。”

不明所以的顺着女博士的眼神看向她的手，上面是新鲜的血迹，她只是隔着衣服碰了下对方的背，就已经沾染上了血液，这绝不是‘没什么问题’，一瞬间Barry的怒火窜上了心尖。

下一秒Caitlin已经站在了白色的病床边，还没等她反应过来，一阵疾风后Barry强行以公主抱的姿势把刚回到房间还没来得及换衣服的Harrison抱到了床上。

咬着牙皱着眉头硬是忍下了伤口的疼痛，背部一沾上床单就立即困难的翻了个身，从另一边下床站起身，“你是蠢货吗！Allen！”雪白的床上已经渗出了血印。“你该死的怎么还不回家！”

“脱掉衣服Wells，”毫不让步的青年强硬的命令道，“我不会让你这么蒙混过关的。”

“Harry，你必须让我查看你的伤势，别再拖下去了，我们不会就这么放你回房间自己舔伤口的。”从医药箱里拿出一把医用剪刀，小心翼翼的从侧面剪开中年男人的衣服。

等一切毫无掩饰的暴露在两人的眼前后，Caitlin也难得的生气了，赤裸的上身满是棍棒造成的青紫淤结，后背两道可怕的鞭伤甚至没入腰际线以下，皮肉外翻鲜血淋漓，最表层的伤口面甚至有些微焦。

“他们甚至还用了电刑吗？在把你打的皮开肉绽后又用了电刑？”年轻的医者微红了眼眶。

“上一次就不该放他走，WadeEiling根本就不值得被宽恕。”青年死死的握紧拳头，指甲将掌心掐出了血，这都无法抵消他的愤怒和心疼。“你是怎么想的？都伤成了这样还想假装没事吗？瞒着我们有用吗？它就会自己好了吗？伤口恶化怎么办？化脓感染你会没命的！”

“我猜应该是私仇，”索性将变成破布的衣服整个从身上扯下来，手腕处被绑的伤痕也无处躲藏，“只是皮肉伤，部队惯用的手段，剥光了绑在椅子上打一顿，无论是冰水窒息电击还是毒打，都只是想将人推到承受的极限时方便用点吐真剂，就像我说的，心里和身理上的斡旋，我也不是第一次经历了，没什么值得大惊小怪的。”

“不是第一次？”Caitlin准备好了消毒药水、针线、麻醉剂等医用品，戴好了一次性手套，“你得把裤子也脱了然后趴在床上，不然我没法处理下面的伤口。”

迟疑着站在那没有动，“我猜每个地球都有想要强迫科学家合作的疯子将军，Jesse小时候可吓坏了，连着两个月晚上睡觉都非得抱着我才能安稳。”他顿了下，“听着，你们谁都不准告诉她，不然信不信我拆了你们的实验室。”

眼看伤口还在不断往外渗血，Caitlin给Barry使了个眼色，“再不乖乖止血缝针，我现在就打电话给她。”

又一阵风，Harrison已经身上贴好了监测身体的十几根贴片，全身上下只剩下袜子还好好的穿在脚上，人已经趴在了病床上，手臂被站在床头的青年牢牢压制住不让他乱动。

“你在生什么气Allen，”放弃反抗的病患抱怨道，“我才是该生气的人，应该开个新闻发布会昭告你们这个世界的所有人，那个‘Harrison Wells’是冒牌货，我才是Harrison，别再来烦我了。”

Caitlin摇着头开始动手处理伤口，长的那道鞭伤终结于男人的大腿根部，他们都明白Harry当然有资格不满，Barry也只是在生自己的气，气自己没能保护好他。

“当初也是你自己要跑来我们这的，又没人逼你。”还在气头上的青年顶了一句。

这下Harry不干了，他挣扎着扭动了一下，却碍于Barry该死的压制，无法动弹，“我真是自找的，是不是Allen？你放心，我这就回去，我要去大都会把Jesse带回去，再也不来了，不管你们这的破事，再也……”

“我错了，”知道自己说错话的闪电侠赶紧道歉，“对不起Harry，我只是恨自己怎么这么没用，”看见对方因为缝针的刺痛龇牙发出嘶了一声，Barry更心疼了，“疼吗，”他瞄了眼仪器上显示的生理指标数据，皱起了眉头，“你还在发烧。”

Caitlin听到后皱起眉，“我得去冷藏室拿点抗生素，恐怕他已经有炎症了，别让他下地乱跑。”交代好后她转身暂时离开。

“哈，体温偏高？”留意到Snow走出了房间，Harrison仰起头眼神自下往上抓住Barry的注意，“我还以为是因为这尴尬的姿势造成的。”舔了舔嘴唇，意有所指的故意看向青年的胯间后，再一次仰视他，满意对方渐渐烧上耳尖的红晕。

“Har……Harry，”Barry咬了下自己的舌头，“别转移话题。”

“真的不考虑往我的嘴里塞点什么吗，Barry？机会难得，我被折磨了一天，这会儿正饿着呢。”

心脏不受控制的狂跳起来，这次绝不是他自己胡思乱想，病床上的男人直白的挑逗让他不知所措，糟糕的是他不但不觉得怪异反而兴奋的不行，Harry是在邀请他吗？他可以吗？上帝啊，冷静Barry Allen，现在不行，Caitlin随时有可能回来，噢上帝啊，Harry现在真的是清醒的吗？

“Barry，”一只手趁青年分神的时候抽离掌控，“你还在等什么？”食指顺着渐渐鼓起的部位描绘，“等观众来欣赏吗？”他直勾勾盯着Barry的眼睛引诱着正直的闪电侠。

 

Caitlin从冰柜拿到药剂回到医疗室，进门的时候原本还好好的电子设施像是突然跳闸了般一片漆黑，“Barry？Harry？”

忽然红色的闪电从她的身边蹿过，一阵疾风后一切归于平静，所有的设备也恢复了正常。

“发生了什么？Barry突然怎么了？你们又吵架了？”走到还老实趴在床上的病人身边，Caitlin好奇的问到。

“没什么，”气馁的把脸埋进枕头，“没用的胆小鬼。”

“真不明白你们又闹什么别扭，他只是关心你，别老是拉长着脸给他看脸色。”给病床上不听话的男性病人打完消炎针，继续缝针，“你明明最看不得他难过，老实告诉他不就好了，你要能不这么逞强死要面子，他早就什么都听你的了。”

“我都这么不要这张老脸了也没见有什么用，”叹了口气，“究竟是老了，毫无魅力了。”

“别胡说了Harry，只要你肯，有的是美女排着队愿意爬上你的床，Jesse可是说过在地球二你收到的情书数量让她很困扰呢。”

“没兴趣。”

Caitlin笑出声，“那说说你喜欢什么样的类型？也许在我们这能找到合适的呢？”

“我累了，Snow，赶紧弄完我要回去睡觉了。”

既然当事人拒绝再继续这个话题，Caitlin也只能作罢，安静下来的医疗室一时间让Harrison感觉有些寒意。

 

 

三个月后，还假借着‘方便照顾伤患换药’，每天晚上都赖在Harrison房间里直至第二天的Barry已经想不出什么别的理由了。

而很显然，如今实验室里所有人都已经知道了实情，毕竟隔几天就会看见几个新的创口贴出现在暴躁博士的脖子上，这可不像是‘军方手段’会留下的甜蜜伤口。

晚上，正在浴室享受花洒下畅快淋漓的热水澡的Harrison听见了门被打开的声音，他都不用回头就知道是谁，“No，Barry，我说了No。”

灼热的视线流连在他背上的伤痕处，得益于地球二的先进皮肤再生技术，之前留下的伤疤几乎已经淡到看不见了。

“我知道，我只是……”迷恋的抚上恋人的后颈，“我就来看看你。”觉得自己一定是着了魔，Harry的身材绝对称不上火辣，但他就是深陷其中无可救药。

Harrison背对着他翻了个白眼，骗谁呢，不穿衣服在我洗澡的时候跑进来一起，就为了看看？不由自主的揉了一下自己的老腰，下定决心转过身，“如果你保证今晚不瞎折腾，我可以帮你一次，就一次。”

乖巧的点点头，抑制不住内心雀跃的欢呼，热水冲刷在身上的温暖根本比不上Harry触碰在他身上的火热。

慢慢的跪在湿滑的地砖上，手指戳了下眼前已经蠢蠢欲动的大家伙，咽了口唾液，伸出舌头借着不断拍打在两人身上的热水，由下往上舔舐起来……

 

他后悔了，不到五分钟Harry就后悔了，Barry正紧紧抓着他的头发在他的嘴里横冲直撞，被迫不断吞吐着硕大的男性器官，无法再承受更多的男人胡乱拍打着正沉迷于冲刺的青年的大腿或是屁股，他自己都不知道，他也管不了，无法好好说话只能呜咽着让对方停下，眼角渗出生理性泪水，但不出几秒，随着Barry的一声低吼，他只能闭上眼认命的咽下了一些不属于他的腥咸液体。

Barry退出来后扶起Harry，“I’m sorry，我不是故意的。”拭去还残留在对方嘴角的一些白浊，温柔的吻上还红肿着的嘴唇。

“没关系，”谁让他自找的呢，Harrison在心里吐槽了自己，谁让他那么喜欢这个蠢小子呢，“赶紧洗完睡吧，明天一早我还有个实验要……嘿！Barry！”想要推开又像八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上磨蹭的青年，“我们说好的。”

“恩，我知道，我只是，就抱一会儿就好。”说完又用一个湿吻堵上男人的抗议声。

两个人就站在花洒下赤裸着身体不断接吻，噼噼啪啪的水声掩盖了之后又一场让人脸红心跳的情事。

 

第二天早上，浑身散发着低气压Harrison将失败的实验品砸在地上，没人敢问他发生了什么，反正这次连创可贴都不用了，直接是黑色的高领毛衣。

Barry看了眼摊着手表示‘我才不要管你们的事’的Cisco，只能自己动手把一件件碎片捡起来扔进垃圾桶。

“骗子。”Harrison冷冷的开口，转过头不理他。

“我知道我错了，”讨好的安抚着，“我错了，对不起Harry，我错了。”

用手里的扳手不断敲着桌面，“你哪次不是这么说的？”

Cisco和Caitlin默默的退出了主控室，情侣吵架别掺和是常识，就算是单方面吵架也不行。

“我不该在我们都洗干净了从浴室出来后又拉着你在床上做了三次，我不该沉溺在你的呻吟和哭喊声中不可自拔……”

“闭嘴。”别过脸觉得自己脸上有些发烫。

“我不知道自己是不是心理不健康，也许我是个变态，但我就是……”用指腹点在Harry的双唇之间，“我就是控制不住自己想要一次次把你填满，Harry，”凑近对方的耳畔，“我错了，原谅我好吗。”

酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨蹿起，暗骂自己守不住底线的男人放下手中的扳手，顺手给了青年一个结结实实的爆栗。

“没有下次了，再不遵守约定就滚回去自己睡，你得照顾我的老腰，明白吗，年轻人？”

摸了摸额头，Barry笑了起来，“是的长官，听你的。”

 

 

至于到了下一次，以及之后的每一次，Harrison Wells依然在后悔和心软中不断重复着死循环，谁让他当初自己作死的去招惹这么个精力旺盛到似乎永远用不完的永动机呢？

 

 

完


End file.
